Crash and Burn
by MDoz1997
Summary: 12 yrs after the New Directions graduate  Santana and Noah moved to LA, got married, and have two children. When disaster changes the Puckermans forever, will they recover? A lot of Pucktana/ some Samcedes Rated T for language and situations, may turn M.


_Hey! Welcome to ny first fic! It takes place in LA twelve years after the New Directions graduate from WMHS. Santana and Puck (Noah) have gotten married and had two children in that time. When a disaster changes the lives of the Puckerman family forever, will they recover? A lot of Pucktana and some Samcedes. Rated T for language and situations, but may turn M later on. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Glee, but I'm working on it!_

**Chapter 1: Monday Mornings**

Santana was plating pancakes in the newly remodeled kitchen of her lavish three story house. Luckily, her two year old son, Jonah was occupied by his morning session of _Spongebob Squarepants _and _Go Diego Go. _Just as the _Go Diego Go _theme song started, the Latina asked her son the same question she asks him every morning.

"Mijo, why do you watch that? I taught you every Spanish word they use on the show and more."

"Mami, es una revisión buena." the mohawked boy said indignantly. He was right and Santana knew that but she would never admit that. She had just finished cutting two plates of pancakes and setting out two uncut plates when Noah comes plodding with Gabriela, their four year old Santana look-alike, right behind him. After college, Noah matured and insisted everyone stop calling him Puck and to call him Noah; the only person who still calls him Puck is Santana –as his pet name.

"Hey San," Noah said and kissed the Latina quickly (gaining an 'Eww' from both their children), "does her outfit match today." Santana replied with a quick yes and rolled her eyes. The last time the Latina trusted her husband with dressing her children Gabriela ended up in purple shorts and an orange shirt.

Noah was able to pry his son from the TV and got Jonah to sit in his chair and eat his pancakes. The rest of breakfast was uneventful except for Jonah knocking a bottle of maple syrup on Santana's $2000 business suit.

"Maldita sea! This is a new suit!" the Latina exclaim. Unfortunately for Noah, he lets out a burst of laughter, which causes his wife to snap.

"You think this is funny! Puck this is y_our_ son, _you_ clean this mess up. I'm going to change." By the time Santana came back, in a suit that looked more expensive than the first one, everyone had finish breakfast, Noah packed Gabi's lunch for her first day of school, and got both children in their car seats (which is usually a hassle for Santana), while getting drenched from the rain pouring down.

"How do you get to wear a t-shirt and jeans to work and I have to wear this?" the brunette complained as she got in the passenger's side of their Rolls Royce Ghost and put her coffee mug in the cup holder. Puck chuckled as he got in the car and started the engine.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Lakeview Ele? Elemen? Elementary? Elementary!," Gabi read out loud as they parked the car. Since it was their daughter's first day of school, Noah and Santana decided to walk their daughter into school. The Puckerman family walked into the doors of the preschool sector of the school to the sight of some familiar friends. Quinn, Mercedes, and Sam were standing on the left side of a small hallway looking into a classroom.

"Hey guys." Noah pronounces as he, Santana, Jonah, and Gabi walk towards the group. After a moment of encouraging, Santana is able to get Gabi to go into the classroom once she points out some of her friends.

"What's up Noah, Satan?" Quinn teases, gaining an eye roll from Santana.

"Well, I'm busy working my ass off for your husband, and everyone standing here except for you Fabray." Santana retorts, "Hey Q, I heard you don't teach at St. Martin of Leon anymore. What do you do?"

"Actually, I work here as a third grade teacher."

"Congrats!" Noah says before his wife can say some uncouth comment, "Where's Felix? We have a meeting in an hour at San's office. Why didn't he just ride over here with you and one of us could have driven him over?"

"He was being difficult –as always- and decided to sleep in." Quinn said slightly irritated.

Being a music agent was tough on Santana, especially with clients like Felix Johansen. He one of those people who try to contradict everything you say, to make it better for him. She only stands Felix for two reasons: 1) He's married to Quinn Fabray and 2) He's a member of my top client.

"Just to make things interesting, let's place a bet." Sam says with a smirk on his face, breaking the Latina's thoughts about how much she hated Felix.

"What kind?" Noah interrogates.

"I bet $150 Noah and San will get the first call from school," Sam pronounces.

"$150 for Fabray," Noah phonates. Mercedes and Santana agreed with their husbands and Quinn agreed with Sam.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The meeting at the Latina's office was fairly quick and no one complained much except for the occasional self-centered comment from Felix. Noah decided to stay after the appointment and take his wife and son out to lunch whenever Santana had time. Being the top Music Manager and owner of her own agency meant she could take a break at any time, the brunette had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back to Vermillion Towers for the rest of the day.

The Puckerman family –minus Gabi- had just finished paying the check for lunch and Santana thought it was really lucky that it was past noon and the school hadn't called and told her Gabi got into some sort of trouble. But her luck just ran out.

-To Be Continued-

**_Author's Note:_**_ Thanks for reading! This is my first fic and plese review if you have any ideas please add in review. Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and Felix are in a band, and Santana is their very successful manager. The bet has a small part to do with the next couple of chapters. The tragedy comes next chapter. See you then!_

**_P.s.:_**_ Has anyone see Glee Live! In my opinion it was awesome__ (Went to the Chicago show). One complaint only._


End file.
